Oops, sorry! Was an accident!
by Lissi45829
Summary: Amelia is the best friend of Lily. They both detest Black, but when Lily started seeing Potter in a new light, Amy will have to interact with Black. She gives him a bet to guess her full name. And if he gets it, will she be is slave for two weeks. Will Black win the bet, or will he win something else? A Sirius/OC story!
1. Chapter 1

"Amelia Josephine Knight!" Oops. I think I said that out loud.

"Yes you did!" Didn't I thought that?

"No Amy! We can all hear clearly what you have to think!" Whoa! Just because she suddenly started liking James, doesn't mean she can be a bitch now!

"Oh enough is enough!" Out of nowhere was there a redheaded, 5'11 tall girl on top of me and knocked me to the ground. Ouch!

"I hope it hurts! You are so lucky that there wasn't anybody left in the classroom. Well except of McGonagall."

"I am sorry…" It came out more as a question.

"I hope you are! You are so lucky that he wasn't in the room!" How long does she want to torture this boy? Are six years not enough?

"I don't know Amy. I mean he is so nice now and he doesn't ask every single minute of the day if I want to go out with him. But I just don't know! How do I know that he won't dump me after he got what he want? How do I know that he wasn't just interested in the chase? And he is a pureblood! I don't care about that but his family is such a respected one in the magical community. He needs the perfect wife! I can't give him that!" My best friend was now leaning against the wall with her head buried in her legs. I looked up to McGonagall and saw that she had a sad expression on her face. I sighed and walked to Lily and put my arm around her.

"Now listen to me! James won't dump you! You haven't seen how he looks so heartbroken at you when you had dated this git from Hufflepuff! Or how he stares at you when you smile, knowing that you never will look at him like that. You haven't seen how he transforms to an idiot when you are around. He tried everything over the years. And he doesn't care what others are thinking. He doesn't care where you come from! My mom told me that he wrote a letter to your parents, saying that he is sorry for everything he had ever done to you. He loves you Lily! Holy Hippogriffs! Get it in your head!" I could feel that she was shaking from the effort not to cry.

"Ms Knight is right, Ms Evans. I don't know how often I got an essay with your name at the rim with hearts around it. And do you know that I got a letter from him this summer after he got his Head Boy badge, begging me to give it someone else? He knew that you would be Head Girl. Mr Potter didn't want to destroy this for you because he knew how much this meant to you." Now Lily was openly crying at my shoulder. She threw her arms around me and soaked my shirt. McGonagall nodded to the door and I smiled at her. I knew why she was my favourite professor. Fortunately was Transfiguration our class before lunch. We sat the whole break in the class room, trying to get Lily to calm down. When we had to get going if we didn't want to be late for Potions were we walking down to the dungeons. As we arrived saw we the Marauders laughing with each other. I patted Lily's back and she smiled gratefully at me. James noticed us after just a few moments and made his way towards us.

"Hey Lily! I saw that you weren't at lunch. I got you some sandwiches. Wouldn't want our favourite Head Girl to starve, do we?" He smiled at her and handed her a little paper bag. Lily was so shocked that she couldn't move. James took it the wrong way and frowned.

"We didn't do anything with it! I promise!" I elbowed my best friend in her side and she jumped a little. She gave me a questioning glance and I nodded. A small smile appeared on her face. And before James could progress our little silent conversation, attacked our beloved red head the Head Boy. She threw her arms around his waist and hugged the breath out of him. It took a few seconds for James to realise that the object of his desire was hugging him. As Lily noticed that he wasn't hugging back, blushed she and pulled away. James finally reacted and embraced her back. I turned to the other three Marauders. Remus smirked, while Peter had to sit down because he felt faintly all of the sudden. But Black had the best expression. His mouth was wide open and his eyes nearly popped out of his face. I made a few steps towards him and closed his mouth for him. He was shaken out of his stupor and looked startled at me. I don't think he even knows who I am.

"Of course do I know who you are!" As if! I think I never exchanged more than a few word with him. He doesn't know my name. I am sure of that!

"Oh I know your name!" Then why aren't we betting on that?

"Sure how much Galleons are you willing to lose?" Oh just talk to him!

"You are already!" He laughed and shook his head in amusement. I really have to learn to keep my thoughts to myself!

"Oh shut it, you big prat! I say that you can't guess my name in 2 days! You can't ask anyone to find it out. If I win you will have to be my slave for two weeks. If you win then I will be your servant for two weeks." I held my hand out for him to seal the deal. A big grin appeared on his face and he took my hand.

"You forgot milady that the teacher will have to say your name sometime!" This time I grinned. I pulled my wand out with my left hand and waved it.

"And you forgot that I and Lily always fight over the best grades. Now if someone is saying my name, can you only hear a buzzing sound. And if it is written down, will you see something different. And the best part is that you will have to guess my full name! That means my full first, second and last name!" His face grew more and more shocked during my little speech and before he could fully progress what happened, had I pulled my hand away from his. He came back to his senses.

"You cheated! How am I supposed to find your name out now?"

"You said you already knew my name. I am sorry to inform you Black, that I was nearly put in Slytherin. I know how to close a deal for my bidding. And now excuse me. I have to talk to a certain friend of mine who got me a slave for two weeks!" With that took I my leave and walked over to my best friend who was still in the embracement of James. Slughorn finally opened the door and I grabbed my Lily and the sandwiches out of James' grasp. Pulling her along, was a little difficult because she was in a kind of daze. But I got us somehow to our seats in the front. I opened the bag and was delighted to see that the Head Boy had put two of my favourite sandwiches in there too. Lily accepted her two and I started eating mine.

"Ms Knight! Why are you eating in my classroom?" I put on my innocent face and looked down at the table and willed myself to blush.

"I am so sorry Professor! You see Lily and I couldn't go to Lunch because Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to us. And as we made our way to the Great Hall, stumbled we over a girl whose boyfriend broke up with her and she was in need of consolations! And Lily as Head Girl couldn't let her deal with it alone!" A last look with my puppy dog eyes and Slughorn was putty in my hands.

"Under those circumstances… Well… I think it is okay. But only this time and because you both are on top of this class."

"What…?" I turned around and stared at Black who looked flabbergasted. Slughorn's posture changed instantly.

"Yes Mr Black? Do you have a problem with my teaching methods?" Black just shook his head and I looked back to the front. Lily finally came out of her stupor and bit in one sandwich. As we started the practical part of the class, could I speak to Lily again.

"Are you okay?" She looked at me with her eyes wide open.

"I hugged James Potter!" I nodded and put the crushed beetle eyes in my cauldron.

"I know Lily, I was there."

"I hugged James Potter!" I turned my head to the left to see my best friend shaking her head frantically.

"I hugged him, Amy! And it was great. He smelled fantastic and his arms around me… And his breath was on my neck and he was so arm…" I rolled my eyes at her and pinched her side. She squeaked very loudly and jumped to the side, falling out of her chair in the progress. I couldn't help myself and started laughing. Lily first glared at me and then she joined in, realising how stupid she sounded. Soon I fell also to the floor and I had tears falling out of my eyes.

"Ms Knight and Ms Evans! I think it would be better if you would spend this lesson outside this classroom. You will just have to do this potion on this advanced potion club this Saturday." We both nodded and took our things. We had to lean on each other to get out of the room and barely made it to the Entrance Hall before we collapsed again.

"W-what is so-o-o f-funny again?" I asked her.

"I h-have no i-idea." And we were off again. After five minutes had we reduced the laughing to chuckling and finally we just laid in the middle of the hall looking at the ceiling with the occasional hiccup on Lily's side and sniffing on mine.

"I see you got yourselves under control again. What had you in such hysterics in the first place?" We both sat up on shock and saw Dumbledore standing before us with his usual twinkling eyes. I looked at Lily and the hilarity of the situation got us in another fit of laughter. I flung myself back on the floor and held my aching stomach. We got the control back after a few minutes and could stand up to face the headmaster. Lily had red cheeks from laughing, her hair was mussed up and she wore a big smile.

"We just couldn't help ourselves sir. I don't even remember why we started but if felt very good. I am sorry that we disturbed you professor." I nodded along and was glad that my best friend had a talent for talking. Dumbledore's smile widened.

"That is no problem Ms Evans. I am happy to see my students having a good time. But shouldn't you two be in class?" Lily looked to me for help.

"We were in potions but Professor Slughorn let us finish our work in our club on Saturday." He nodded.

"I see. Why don't you enjoy this find day outside?" He gave us one last smile and walked off while whistling to himself. We followed his advice and sat down by the lake. I pulled off my robes and let my feet dangle in the water. There was a comfortable pause before Lily broke down.

"Thanks for pinching me. I sounded like one of his fan girls!" I nodded at that and then I remembered my bet with Black. My mouth twitched and I would barely suppress a chuckle. Lily looked angry.

"It wasn't so funny!" I shook my head.

"I am not laughing because of your sudden fondness of a certain raven haired chaser." She glared at me.

"No I am laughing because in two days, Sirius Orion Black will be my slave for two weeks." Lily's eyes got wide and she looked stunned.

"How on earth did you manage that?" I grinned widely.

"You see I have to thank you for that." She looked even more confused.

"How? What… what did I do to get Black be your personal slave?"

"You hugged James."

"Sorry what?"

"You were friendly to James." I had too much fun with this.

"I repeat myself: What?"

"Well the fact that you hugged James and not attacked him, like you did this morning… We have to talk about that too Lily. Why did your threw eggs in his face today at breakfast? I just came in as you emptied your plate and pulled me to our class." Lily looked down.

"Well I woke up early because I was so worried about the test in Charms today." I scoffed at that. She scowled but continued.

"So I was at breakfast eating my eggs like every day, when the fabulous foursome came and sat down next to me." I smiled at the nickname we gave the four boys who called themselves Marauders. We thought it was in our right to give them one when they already had one.

"It was ok for the first fifteen minutes before Black had to talk. He commented on the fact that I eat every day scrambled eggs." I tried to rise one eyebrow but I never managed that task. Lily smiled at my attempt and pulled one of hers up. I hissed at her and she just chuckled.

"So Black said something about your eating habits. So what?"

"He asked me if I had to consume eggs because I lost them all as I was a bitch to James, because nobody could be so mean to him if they weren't on a 24/7 period. We all just looked at him. It took us a while to understand the train of his thought and then I was angry. But before I could say something James did." She paused and I knew it was to make me beg and I am sorry to admit that I did.

"Please! What happened next?" Lily sighed.

"He said that I was just a special person who had their own way to stand up for herself. I didn't know what to say so I just threw my eggs at him. I actually wanted to hit Black but you know that my aim is pretty bad." I laughed at that. Lily couldn't throw a snitch into a three feet wide circle.

"So you weren't angry at James but at Black? I can understand that feeling!"

"But you didn't tell me why you will get Black to be your slave." I smirked.

"Well he was pretty shocked at the display and he had his mouth open. So I walked to him and closed it for him. I thought that we never talked at that he didn't even know who I am. But it seems that I can't keep my thoughts to myself so he answered that he knew who I am. Long story short: he has to guess my name in 2 days. If not he will be my slave, if he does than I am his servant for two weeks." Lily just hit her forehead with her hand.

"How could you be this stupid? I will say your name, the teacher will say your name, one of his friends could say your name, or he could read it on one of your essays!" I laughed.

"Black said the same thing. But you all seemed to forget that I am not a normal lion. I am more a snake in a lion den. I put a charm on him that all he will hear will be a buzz sound if a person calls me. And if it is written down, is he only able to see a smiley face and a 'Gotcha'. To top it all does he have to guess my first, second and last name." My best friend just sat there and stared at me with awe in her eyes.

"You are brilliant! That was so sneaky! I love you! Just imagine what we could do in these two weeks!"

"Why do you think you have a say in what I do with my slave!" I teased her.

"Because of my action did you have to interact with Black! I know how much you hate him so you wouldn't go anywhere near him without wanting to hit him! So I have the right to have a part of him!"

"Fine, fine! But now that we got that out of my system… Is there something you want to talk about?" Lily looked down again and started plucking grass blades out.

"I think I will try this out. If I was right and he just after the chase… well then I can to everything to destroy him. But I like him and life is too short to waste it on asking what if's…" I squealed and threw my arms around her.

"I promise you that you won't regret this! How are you going to do this?"

"I thought I would just say yes the next time he asked me out." I stopped, realising something really bad.

"But he stopped asking this year!" Lily progressed this bit of truth and her eyes turned watery. She let herself fall backwards in the grass and covered her face with her hands.

"No, I am too late, aren't I? He realised that I was not worth the chasing and fights! I am such a bad person! I lost the only person who I could imagine having a real relationship with!" I sighed.

"Lily, why don't you ask him out?" She pulled her hands away and looked incredulously up to me.

"Now before you go that you could never do that, just listen to the end!" She nodded.

"And I know you think he lost interest but I know that you somehow got one boy so utterly in love with you that he will never find someone else. You will be his one true love! So woman up and ask him. Because we are strong woman who knew what we want! And you want him!" She sat up and looked into my eyes.

"You don't think he gave up?" I snorted. I took her face into my hands to get her to understand that I was being honest.

"He will probable always love you!" But before Lily could answer, came the voice I hate most from the direction of the castle.

"Now we know why she won't go out with you Prongs! She loves Maria!" James looked at Black like he was stupid.

"Who is Maria?" Black pointed to me. James looked bewildered at his friend.

"You know that her name is not Maria right?"

"No I don't. What is her name?" James eyebrows rose.

"Amy."

"What?"

"Amy."

"Say that again." Lily was crying from holding back the laughter.

"AMY!"

"I can't understand what you are saying!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" James scowled at his friend.

"AMY! A-M-Y! Amy Knight Padfoot! Why are so complicated?!" My best friend and I were laughing again. The face from Black was just too funny. And how James had a little temper tantrum. Black turned to me and glared.

"You cheater! This is not funny! I am out of the bet." James' eyes flew to me, then back to his friend.

"You can't get out of the bet. It is a magical contract. You shook my hand and agreed to the rules. It is not my fault that you are too daft to make a proper bet! You are just angry that I out smarted you. I think your first task will be to give me a good and long foot massage." I grinned wickedly at Lily who grinned back.

"What bet?" James asked.

"So you didn't tell the rest of the fabulous foursome what happened?" Black just shook his head. I turned to James.

"Well Black has to guess my name in two days. If he fails will he be my personal slave for two weeks."

"Oh really?" He turned to Black.

"I am so happy that someone finally takes you down a peg." I gave James my nicest smile. Black seems irritated by this.

"The bet isn't important now. What important is, is that Prongs' girl is a lesbian with our Alicia here." I flinched. Bloody hell that was close.

"Aha so it is something close to Alicia." I have to stop saying everything I think out loud.

"You should." Murmured Lily, as we watched Black doing an absurd victory dance.

"But back again to the topic on hand: Since when are the two of you hitting it off?" Lily glared at him but I had an idea.

"Well now that our secret is out. We started going out last year around Christmas." My best friend gave me a questioning glance but decided to trust me and play along.

"Yeah, you know the mistletoes you hung everywhere last year?" The boys nodded in shock.

"We got stuck under one and the rest is history." She looked at me lovingly and took my hand. I raised my other and pushed a strand of her hair away.

"But now we don't have to hide it anymore. I am so glad that this is out." I said and leaned my head against her shoulder. Black had again his mouth wide open, but James looked like his whole world had collapsed. Lily noticed that too.

"Are you alright James?" He shook his head to clear it before he looked down at our entwined hands. But before he could say anything, jumped Black in again.

"That is so hot! Do you have like hot lesbian sex and then the others in your dorm join?" I moved so quickly Black had no idea what hit him. Literally. My hand stung a little but it was worth the pain. Black went to the ground holding his cheek. I gave him a push and he fell into the lake. There was a pregnant pause before he came to the surface, spluttering and gasping for air. He crawled back on land and laid there on his back trying to catch his breath.

"What in Merlin's underpants is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind?" I glared at him. Such a sexist, arrogant, pig-headed, hair-focused swine! He is a man-whore, a dick-thinking arse! He deserves so much more!

"Thank you for your king words, Angelina! I always knew you loved me and when I win this bet, will you have to do anything I want. Which means I will get that lovely arse of yours and… Ouch! You harpy! Stop that!" I had jumped him again and was now throwing punch after punch.

"Amy stop!" I didn't listen to my best friend. Suddenly was I lifted up from Black. I tried to escape and struggled really hard.

"Merlin she is strong." Huffed James.

"Let me go! I want to knock his teeth out! You are a pig Black. I will make your life living hell!" Black was groaning on the floor holding his stomach. I pulled myself from James and stormed away. But I didn't run to the castle. I ran further in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. After I couldn't go any more, sat I down and put my head in my hands. I shouldn't have flipped out like that but I always had a bad temper. And Black was mostly in the brute of it. It all started on the first day of my school life at Hogwarts.

*Flashback*

"_And be a good girl! And write me and grandpa. I am so proud of you!" My mom hugged me on last time and then pushed me on the train. I waved and made my way to an empty compartment. I was joined by a girl named Alice and her friend Frank after the train started moving. She was a third year, while Frank was in his fourth year. It was a nice journey. Both explained to me the magical world. I am a muggleborn… I think. I live with my mother and her father. Both are Muggles. My father left my mom pregnant, so we don't know if he was magical._

_The adventure started as we first years followed Hagrid, the giant groundskeeper. It had rained and the way down to the sea was muddy and slippery. I was just beyond Hagrid with a tall blonde girl who talked about Nargles and Plimpys. One moment was I listening and in the next was I pushed and I fell head first in the mud. The mud was dripping from my face and I felt my anger coming to the surface. When I was standing again, turned I around and glared at two boys laughing hysterically. I remembered my mom's defence tips (she is a defence for girls' teacher) and kicked their legs away. They flew on their backs and looked shocked at me. I grinned, saluted with two fingers and walked to a boat._

_I was joined by three girls who talked snobbishly about my mud dripping face. The first time that I saw the castle was breath taking. It glowed warm with light and gave a homey feeling. I failed to notice that the two boys who were responsible for my dirty robes, were right behind me. The boats stopped and we were in some sort of underground haven. Hagrid walked to the front and said we should follow him. But before I could walk away from the water, was I pushed in. It wasn't too cold but it wasn't a temperature where you want to stay in for more than a few minutes. There was also the problem with my clothes. They were so heavy that I was pulled down very fast. Have you ever went swimming in a school uniform, long robe, shoes and a wizard hat? It wasn't the most pleasant thing to do._

_After just thirty seconds was I on the ground. The funny thing was that I didn't freaked out. I don't know how long I was down there, watching the few fish swimming past me, feeling the stone under my butt. What I knew was that it wasn't normal to be so long under water without having the need to breath. You may think that it was weird and wrong to just sit there, but I felt comfortable and if I would try to swim up, would I be pulled down by the weight of my robes. I didn't know how long I was down there, but I was suddenly lifted out of the water by giant hands. The hands sat me gentle down and I looked up to see Hagrid looking at me frantically. _

"_Are 'ye okay? I didn't notice that 'ye fell in!"_

"_Yeah I am ok." I saw that all the others weren't there anymore._

"_Where are the others? And how long was I down there?" _

"_They are getting sorted. One of the first 'ears noticed that 'ye weren't there so I came looking for 'ye. Saw the bubbles coming from the water. 'Ye were maybe ten minutes under water. I thought I would have to transport 'ye to the Hospital Wing! Come on, I will bring 'ye to the Great Hall were you will be sorted. The hat had a hard time placing me somewhere but decided in the end for Gryffindor. It was a close call between the House of the Brave and the House of the Cunning. I think I would have fit in Slytherin too, even if I am a muggleborn. The teachers never found out what happened but I knew that the one boy had pushed me in there with purpose. That is why I hate Black. I did nothing wrong but he got me dirty and nearly drowned. I never found out why I could be so long under water, though I still go swimming in the lake. I still can stay so long I want in the water without having to come to the surface._

_*End of Flashback*_

I sighed and laid back. I was in some sort of clearing. The stars were twinkling over me and the half-moon gave a little bit of light. Wait a second! Stars? Half-moon? How long have I been out here? I put my hand in the pocket of my robe, just to realise that I had taken it off as I was at the lake with Lily. Well wasn't that just fun-bloody-tastic? I rolled on my stomach and buried my head in the dirt. I sighed again but got dirt in my mouth during the process. I got on my knees and spit the dirt out.

Today nothing went right. But then I remembered that my best friend in the whole world would say yes to James. I jumped on my feet and made my victory dance. This dance should be only done in private. It contained lots of jumping up and down, waving your hands over your head and screaming like a lunatic in delight. The problem was that I was surrounded by trees. The clearing was just a few feet wide and I had reached the border. My hand hit a branch, so I pulled it back to me and made several steps to my side. Just that I didn't went in the direction of the tree free field, I walked straight into a tree trunk that laid peacefully on the floor. It knocked my legs away and I fell backwards. That wouldn't be too bad if I had landed on the soft ground. But with my luck, was there a stone in the place where my head fell. My head felt like it would split open any minute and the last thing I could hear was a barking in the background.

I woke up because my face was wet. My first thought was that it had started to rain. My second thought was that it was weird to have a wet face but a dry body during rain. My third thoug- WHAT IN MERLIN'S UNDERPANTS IS LICKING MY FACE?! I shot up and knocked my had against the head of the monster with the long wet tongue before I collapsed back on the stone.

"Ouch." Whimmered I. I wasn't the only one. There was a low whine on the left side of me. I opened one eye to see a big black dog laying beside me. I shifted so that my head was no longer located on the stone and sighed in relief.

"I am sorry that I hit your head but you will have to find something different for dinner. I am still very much alive, even if my head is killing me. And I don't taste very good." I just said what came to my mind even if I don't remember what I said. Suddenly was the dog over me and before I could think it through was I petting the dog. It had surprisingly soft fur. I tried to sit up but the pain in my head was killing me so I just stayed where I was. I grimaced and groaned, whereupon the dog started whining again. It nudged me and then placed itself next to me. I looked at it and slowly hugged it's back, putting my head on it's shoulder.

"I think I sleep a little longer." I felt safe in the dogs company as stupid as it sounded. The raising of his chest was soothing and in a few moments was I fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"For Merlin's sake Prongs! She will probably not turn up. And see? Minnie isn't here too!" I shook my head at my best friend's antics. He sat down again. This lunch just wasn't fun. James always looked for his redhead, Remus was reading again and Peter was with his girlfriend at the Hufflepuff table. Remus looked up from his book to see Prongs standing again.

"Why don't you make sandwiches for her and give her them before potions? She will be happy that you noticed her absence and see that you really care for her." Prongs looked ecstatic and started to make sandwiches. He was now by five.

"Eh Prongs?" I asked him.

"Yes?"

"Why are you making so much? Don't you think Evans will take it the wrong way?"

"Didn't I ask you to stop calling her by her last name? Now that we have to work together, should we call each other by our first name. She proposed that actually. And I also make some for her best friend."

"I know. But which friend?" James raised his head to meet my eyes.

"You know the other redhead my Lily is always together with?" At my blank stare, he sighed and turned back to his sandwich making.

"She is rather cute actually, even if I find Lily cuter. Have you seen the dimple she gets when she-"

"Prongs!" I interrupted him. I couldn't stand another hour of 'Evans-is-the-best-and-cutest-and-prettiest-and…'

"Ah yes. Lily's best friend. She is really small, barely 5'2 with curly red hair and brown, green eyes. Lots of people say they are sisters. Lily and her." He put the sandwiches in paper bag and made eye contact again.

"What is her name?" But before he could answer, took Remus our arms and pulled us to the 'puff's table to get Wormtail. We walked to potions and laughed about a joke from Peter. From one second to another was James gone. He stood before Evans and held the paper bag out.

"Hey Lily! I saw that you weren't at lunch. I got you some sandwiches. Wouldn't want our favourite Head Girl to starve, do we?" He smiled and waited for her to take the bag. As she didn't relieved him of it, started he to frown.

"We didn't do anything with it! I promise!" Then I noticed the girl beside Evans. She was rather cute but so small that it wasn't a wonder that I never had seen her. The little girl smiled and elbowed Evans in the side. The Head Girl looked at her and the other redhead nodded. Evans returned the smile and out of the blue attacked Prongs. I readied myself to help my friend, but was rooted to the floor. She wasn't cursing him, she was hugging him! Blimey… Today at breakfast had she thrown her eggs at him and now was she hugging him? A finger touched my chin and pushed my mouth close. Shocked I looked down and stared in the most fascinating eyes I had ever seen. They were twinkling with mischief but before I could ask what her name was, could I hear her murmur something.

"I don't think he knows who I am."

"Of course do I know who you are." I hit myself mentally in the face. Well technically did I knew that she was the best friend of my best friend's crush.

"As if! I think I never exchanged more than a few word with him. He doesn't know my name. I am sure of that!" I realised that she spoke her thought out loud.

"Oh I know your name!"

"Then why aren't we betting on that?" I grinned.

"Sure how much Galleons are you willing to lose?"

"Oh just talk to him!"

"You are already!" I laughed. James was right. She was cute. I shook my head. What?

"Oh shut it, you big prat! I say that you can't guess my name in 2 days! You can't ask anyone to find it out. If I win you will have to be my slave for two weeks. If you win then I will be your servant for two weeks." She held her hand out so that I could seal the deal. But she forgot something really important but I would love to have her as my slave. I took her hand.

"You forgot milady that the teacher will have to say your name sometime!" Ha take this. To my surprise wasn't she shocked. No she smirked and pulled her wand out with her left hand.

"And you forgot that I and Lily always fight over the best grades. Now if someone is saying my name, can you only hear a buzzing sound. And if it is written down, will you see something different. And the best part is that you will have to guess my full name! That means my full first, second and last name!" She was cunning! And I didn't even knew that Evans had to fight to be called the best witch in our grade. Her hand was suddenly gone and I felt the wave of magic go through me that bound me to hold my word. That Harpy!

"You cheated!" I cried outraged. "How am I supposed to find your name out now?" Her eyes were now madly twinkling again and I felt myself getting lost in them.

"You said you already knew my name. I am sorry to inform you Black," I winced at the use of my last name, but heard that she wasn't sorry at all.

"That I was nearly put in Slytherin. I know how to close a deal for my bidding. And now excuse me. I have to talk to a certain friend of mine who got me a slave for two weeks!" I watched her walk to James (who was still hugging Evans) and grabbed said redhead and the sandwiches. She proceeded to pull her in the classroom. Evans was apparently in a daze because the little girl had to drag her. They sat down in the first row and we four went to our back seats. Out of the corner of my eyes could I see James watching Evans again, but my eyes were focused on the other redhead. Although… her hair was more orange than red. The Harpy opened the bag and a wonderful smile spread on her lips. She pulled on sandwich out, gave one to Evans and started eating. I saw Slughorn making his way towards them.

"Ms Buzz!" There was an annoying buzz sound. So she didn't lie.

"Why are you eating in my classroom?" Hah! She is in trouble now! The orange haired pixie was looking down and blushed.

"I am so sorry Professor! You see Lily and I couldn't go to Lunch because Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to us. And as we made our way to the Great Hall, stumbled we over a girl whose boyfriend broke up with her and she was in need of consolations! And Lily as Head Girl couldn't let her deal with it alone!" She made puppy eyes and I felt myself go weak. Slughorn seemed to be a victim of those eyes too.

"Under those circumstances… Well… I think it is okay. But only this time and because you both are on top of this class." Wait a second, what? She turned around to glare at me and Slughorn looked ready to give me a detention.

"Yes Mr Black? Do you have a problem with my teaching methods?" I shook my head. Why hadn't I kept my mouth shut? Slughorn started to talk about a potion. Evans and the girl ate their sandwiches and as we started the practical part of the lesson, saw I the girl lean over to Evans. I turned away and started thinking what her name could be. She looked like a Maria, doesn't she? I looked up as I heard hysterical laughter. Evans and Maria were on the floor cackling like mad women. Slughorn looked slightly put out.

"Ms Buzz" Again that sound! "And Ms Evans! I think it would be better if you would spend this lesson outside this classroom. You will just have to do this potion on this advanced potion club this Saturday." I was shocked. They got out of class without losing points or detention. The two girls picked themselves off the floor and walked out the door. We could hear them giggling for another two minutes before Sluggy got us to finish class.

"I have to go to Care Of Magical Creature. We see us at dinner." We nodded at Remus. He walked away and I turned to the remaining two.

"What are we going to do now?" Peter looked apologetically at me.

"I promised Lucy to meet her. Sorry." And he scurried off.

"That leaves us to do something extremely cool!" But my best friend wasn't looking at me. He was staring at an old parchment.

"Mischief Managed." Murmured he and started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed him. He didn't answer just walked straight to the Entrance Hall and then to the Grounds. I wondered if he wanted to run around in the forest but as we got out, could I see why we were here. Prongs was doing his favourite thing in the world: Stalking Evans with our fabulous map. I groaned. This was getting ridiculous. We made our way towards them. The pixie was again leaning to Evans and took the redheads face in her hands. I was near enough to hear the end of her sentence.

"…love you!" I decided to play a prank on them and embarrass them nicely.

"Now we know why she won't go out with you Prongs! She loves Maria!" James looked at me strangely.

"Who is Maria?" I pointed at the pixie. My friend just gave me his 'What did you took now?' look.

"You know that her name is not Maria right?"

"No I don't. What is her name?" James was totally confused now and let his eyes go from me to 'not Maria'.

"Buzz" Again this buzzing!

"What?"

"Buzz"

"Say that again."

"BUZZ!" He doesn't have to scream!

"I can't understand what you are saying!" James got angry.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! BUZZ! A-M-Y! Buzz buzz, Padfoot! Why are so complicated?!" I had to physically restrain myself not to dance. So if someone said just the letters I could hear it. She had a nice name. Amy fit better than Maria. If I wanted to win this game, I would have to play along. But she looked so adorable, sitting there with happiness radiating from her and her long hair mussed up, like after a nice snogging session. Oh I would like to have one of those with her and… What? This bet is already taking its toll on me. I glared at her. It was her fault that I had such stupid thoughts!

"You cheater! This is not funny! I am out of the bet." I would never step out of a dare or a bet but her reaction was worth it. Her smile got even wider and little dimples appeared on her cheeks.

"You can't get out of the bet. It is a magical contract. You shook my hand and agreed to the rules. It is not my fault that you are too daft to make a proper bet! You are just angry that I out smarted you. I think your first task will be to give me a good and long foot massage." She grinned wickedly at Lily who grinned back. I wouldn't mind giving her a massage. But she would be without any clothes on then.

"What bet?" James asked.

"So you didn't tell the rest of the fabulous foursome," I choked on that. "What happened?" I shook my head, still miffed about the fabulous foursome comment.

"Well Black has to guess my name in two days. If he fails will he be my personal slave for two weeks."

"Oh really?" James looked at me.

"I am so happy that someone finally takes you down a peg." She turned to my friend and gave him a big smile. Why did he got that smile, when all I get is a scowl? Time for a change in topic!

"The bet isn't important now. What important is, is that Prongs' girl is a lesbian with our Alicia here." I had to supress my grin again as she tensed.

"Bloody hell! That was close." I started my victory dance.

"But back again to the topic on hand: Since when are the two of you hitting it off?" Lily glared at me but Amy looked kind of… relieved. Why was she relieved? Shouldn't she be embarrassed?

"Well now that our secret is out." What? "We started going out last year around Christmas." She is… They are… What? I think that too much.

"Yeah, you know the mistletoes you hung everywhere last year?" I nodded. Of course remembered I them. We charmed them so that two persons who got under them, had to kiss the other. If they refused would they be stuck there until they gave in or someone outside would kiss both of them.

"…is history." I tuned back to conversation. Evans took Amy's hand and send her a loving glance. Amy in returned pushed Evans' hair out of Evans' face.

"But now we don't have to hide it anymore. I am so glad that this is out." Amy said and leaned her head on the green eyed witch's shoulder. My mouth dropped opened, as I imagined them in their underwear having a pillow fight.

"Are you alright James?" I couldn't stop myself anymore.

"That is so hot! Do you have like hot lesbian sex and then the others in your dorm join?" Before I knew what happened, had Amy slapped me. A remarkable feat, considering that she sat on the ground a second before. I fell on my knees holding my face. She can hit! Then I was pushed and I fell into the lake. After the shock wore off, swam I to the surface and climbed back on the bank. I laid down on my back.

"What in Merlin's underpants is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind?" I tried to regain my breath whilst listening to Amy's rant.

"Such a sexist, arrogant, pig-headed, hair-focused…" I got my breath back and just watched her scream at me. She looked pretty darn cute, how her eyes blazed and how her hair was blown back by the wind. Again with these 'cute thoughts'! I am Sirius Black, the most handsome Marauder and I just care about girls when I want to have a snogging session with her.

"Thank you for your kind words, Angelina! I always knew you loved me and when I win this bet, will you have to do anything I want. Which means I will get that lovely arse of yours and…" But I couldn't continue because that little whirlwind started punching me.

"Ouch! You harpy! Stop that!"

"Buzz stop!" I felt her weight leaving me and curled up to protect my body.

"Merlin she is strong." I thanked my best friend that he had lifted the furry of me.

"Let me go! I want to knock his teeth out! You are a pig Black. I will make your life living hell!" I heard her storm away and opened my eyes again. I saw James rubbing his arms and Evans looked livid.

"Why did you have to say that? What is wrong with you Black?" I know now why Amy and Evans are so good friends. They like to rant. After she finally calmed down, she healed me. I stood up shakily and looked around.

"Where did she run off to?" I asked.

"She fled into the Forbidden Forest! How stupid of her! I can't understand how…" I exchanged a look with Prongs. If she was in the forest… It was already turning dark. I jerked my head to the redhead who was still swearing about her friend's stupidity. Prongs nodded and I slowly etched away from them. As I was under the tress of the forest, looked I around one last time before I transformed and sniffed around hoping for her scent to reach me.

I trotted deeper in the woods and finally smelled something that didn't belonged to the forest. It was a mix of parchment, broom wax and some sort of flower. I barked happily and ran forwards following the smell. As I made my way deeper and deeper in, could I think a little. I know I shouldn't have said that but I was- I am confused. Why do I always think about her as cute when I didn't even knew her before today? This is all James' fault! He said that she was kinda cute and because we think the same, have I know these thoughts! I stopped suddenly. Was that screaming? My heart nearly stopped as I recognized that it was Amy's voice. I ran so fast I could to get to her in time. Nothing could have prepared me to the sight I saw when I arrived.

Amy was jumping up and down whilst waving her hands around. My first thought was that something bit her until I heard that her screaming wasn't out of hurt. It was a joyful one. But she went to near the trees and fell over a tree trunk. Her head hit a stone and she was out. I barked and ran to her. I couldn't change because I was sure that she wouldn't be too happy to see me. I licked her face and begged her to wake up.

She moaned a little and I stopped. That was not the sound I wanted to hear right now. It was war too stimulating. Pushing the thought of her in only underwear away was a little bit hard but I had to wake her up. I licked her again and this time she woke up. Her head shot up and collided with mine. I whined and fell to my side. She has a really thick head. The poor girl. Not only did she got one blow against her but three. I whined again but this time because of her. She opened her eye and looked at me. Amy slowly shifted until her head was laying on the ground instead of stone.

"I am sorry that I hit your head but you will have to find something different for dinner." If I could I would have smiled.

"I am still very much alive, even if my head is killing me. And I don't taste very good. You can ask Lily." Now I thought didn't she know what she was talking about.

"She bit me one time after I took her favourite book and accidently burned it. She said I was too salty. Or you could as Liam. We had this snogging session in the broom closet next to a rattling armour." I put my head on my pads. I think she hit her head harder than I guessed.

"It got a little heated and he took my shirt off. I pushed him away but he held me there. I said he should let me alone but he bit in the neck saying that I was his. I still have the scar. It was rather deep. But I bet he could tell you how I tasted." That bastard! I would kill him when I got back. But I had to bring us both safely to the castle first. I stood up and went to look down at her. She petted my head and I closed my eyes. That felt good. I felt her move and then she groaned again. I laid down with my back to her and she hugged me. Her head was on my shoulder and her hand was on my chest, scratching me lightly.

"You are very warm doggy. I think I sleep a little longer." And after a few minutes was she asleep. I waited a little until I cautiously laid her head on the ground. I changed back and turned to look at her. She had put her hands under her head and had a small smile on her face. I walked around her to see the damage from the fall. There was a little blood in her hair and I winced. I wasn't too good with healing spells, James was the best but I could stop the blood. Prongs will have to heal her and she will probably have a headache when she wakes up. I kneeled down and cradled her in my arms. It was a good thing that she was so light. She should eat a little more.

I made my way through the forest, cautiously balancing her in my arms. After we left the clearing, had I to light my wand. It was a little hard juggling an unconscious girl, while holding a wand and walk through a forest. Fortunately were we often in here and I knew where I had to go. I was shaken out of my thoughts as my pocket started to talk to me.

"Padfoot? Padfoot? Where are you?" I stopped and sat Amy slowly down. My pocket was still calling to me. I pulled a mirror out of my pocket.

"Hey Prongs, what do you want?"

"Lily here is going ballistic. She says that you kidnaped her best friend and took her far away, because she got the better of you." That wasn't a bad idea.

"Nah, we are on our way back and she only got hurt because she is too stupid to walk right." Prongs grinned.

"Yeah, buzz is a little bit clumsy." I laughed.

"A little bit? She hit her head on a stone because she stumbled over a fallen tree." Prongs sighed.

"Well, just bring her back safely and we can have a look at-"

"Is that Black?" I could see James looking to his left and his eyes widened.

"No! I talk to myself!" He put the mirror behind his back.

"Potter!" Prongs winced. "Give me the two-way-mirror!"

"How do you- Hey! Give it back!" Lily looked at me and she had a shocked expression on her face.

"Black! Why do you have buzz leaning against your chest?" I looked down and saw Amy having her head on my shoulder and her arm was around my waist. When did that happened? When did I even sat down? Lily turned red.

"What have you done to her? I am going to kill you slowly if she isn't alright, when she is back here again!"

"Listen Evans, we are on our way back. If you want you can lecture me now, while we both are outside in the Forbidden Forest at night. Or you can lecture me when I brought us back and Amy's head is healed." The redhead looked at me in surprise.

"You know her first name is Amy?"

"Yes but that isn't important now." She looked like she wanted to interrupt me so I tried something different.

"Lily I know that this is all my fault and I feel awful! Amy is gonna kill me after you but I have to go. You can curse me all you want when we are in the Common Room. Bye Lily, bye Prongs." I closed the connection and put my mirror back. I looked down at Amy and smiled a little.

As I finally saw the castle, was I relieved. But that was short lived because the little girl thought now was the right time to wake up. She can't wake up now. I just have to bring her to the tower! She will make a scene and then she will hate me even more. I could stun her and then let Lily wake her up, while I am far away. But before I could carry out any plan, she opened her eyes.


End file.
